kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20151116012658
Cassie Finds A Favorite Color It’s a gray, gray, rainy day, but Ord and Max are ready to play. ‘’I know a game!’’ says Max. ‘’Let’s help Cassie pick her favorite color.’’ Ord and Max place a rainbow of objects on the table: a pink hat, a blue book, a purple umbrella, a goldfish, a red balloon, and even a green caterpillar. Cassie looks and looks and looks. She says ‘’Hello, Mr. Caterpillar!’’ and ‘’Oh, what a wonderful hat,’’ but she cannot pick her favorite one. Then she suddenly has a colorful thought. ‘’Yellow!’’ Cassie says. ‘’Yellow?’’ asks Ord. ‘’But, Cassie, there’s nothing yellow on the table.’’ ‘’My tummy told me to say yellow,’’ explains Cassie as she points to the container of potatoes on the shelf. Cassie eats a handful of potato. ‘’What a fun game,’’ she says. ‘’And what a clever tummy I have.’’ Dragon Sticks Windy days are good days for Dragon Sticks. ‘’Any day is a good day for Dragon Sticks,’’ says Cassie. She can lean over the bridge and watch as the water goes by. When she drops a stick in, she can watch it go by, too. When her friends drop their sticks in, it makes it like sort of a race. Cassie is racing Dragon Sticks with Big Bird and Wheezie today. Wheezie’s stick is going fast. ‘’It is almost faster than my eyes can watch it,’’ says Cassie. That’s because a little green fish is tugging Wheezie’s stick through the water! ‘’Couldn’t be mine,’’ says Wheezie. ‘’I never win.’’ When Big Bird announces that Wheezie has won, everyone is very happy for Wheezie---especially Wheezie herself. She says, ‘’I’m so proud I could almost smile.’’ Where We Each Have Something Everyone knows Max likes to have fun, so when Max says he made up a game, Cassie, Ord, Wheezie, and Quetzal all want to try it. ‘’We hide things behind our backs,’’ Max says as he clutches a big, pretty leaf behind him, ‘’and Quetzal has to guess what they are.’’ Ord tries to hide Cassie behind his very big self, but a small, round Cassie can’t hide there. Quetzal guesses, ‘’I believe it’s Cassie!’’ Wheezie is hiding something long and twirly. Quetzal guesses right again, ‘’It follows you everywhere. It’s your tail.’’ Now Quetzal turns to Max: ‘’Is it a ball? A dog?’’ Max points to the treetop. ‘’It came from up there.’’ ‘’Is it a big, pretty leaf?’’ asks Quetzal. ‘’Yes, yes, yes!’’ says a happy Max, who gives the pretty leaf to Quetzal as the First Prize for Good Guesses. Follow the Girl One day, Emmy invents a game about girls. She tells Cassie, Ord, and Max, ‘’You pretend you’re a girl, follow this Girl, and do everything splendiferous that girls do.’’ Max wants to bounce, and Emmy loves that idea. So they all bounce a happy bounce through the wood. When Emmy waves, Cassie, Ord, and Max wave, too. When Emmy says ‘’Hurray,’’ they all say ‘’Hurray.’’ But then Emmy bounces OVER a hole in the wood and Cassie bounces INTO the hole. Ord, who was behind Cassie, and Max, who was behind Ord, bounce INTO it, too. Emmy looks into the hole and says, ‘’Pink dragons, blue dragons, and even boys can try to be girls. But when it comes to girls, I’m one of a kind!’’ Ord’s Picking-Up Poems Cassie is visting Ord while Ord does his chores. Ord is quite busy, so Cassie starts making rhymes to help Ord sweep… Sweep the floor, But not the door, Then sweep the floor, A little more. and stack… Dishy dish dish, Stackety stack, Use it, clean it, Put it back. and scrub… Brush it clean, Scrub it well. When it’s clean, It looks swell. and shine… Wipe and shine, Yours and mine, Fine, fine, fine. These fun rhymes make Ord laugh. ‘’I don’t think I ever laughed during my chores before,’’ says Ord. And next thing he knows, he’s done with his chores! Going Visiting ‘’Happy Thursday!’’ is the way Ord greets Cassie when Cassie arrives at Quetzal’s house. ‘’Quetzal says we should go visiting and wish everyone a ‘Happy Thursday’ with this wonderful sign!’’ Cassie likes this plan very much, since she thinks Zak might have some potatoes. At Zak and Wheezie’s house, Zak is extra busy and Big Bird is extra giggly. ‘’What’s a HOPPY THRUZDEY?’’ asks Zak. Cassie can’t answer---her wet mouth is already full of potato happiness. ‘’But today isn’t Thursday! It’s Friday!’’ laughs Big Bird. Ord says ‘’Oops,’’ but Cassie licks her hand and says, ‘’Friday? Well, I haven’t eaten since Thursday, so I’d better help myself to a little more of this potato. Happy Friday, everyone!’’ Bouncy Stones ‘’Boys love to bounce,’’ Max tells Emmy one day. ‘’And bouncing is what girls do best,’’ Emmy says. Emmy and Max use their bouncy brains to invent a very bouncy game. They throw stones in the water to see whose stone bounces the farthest. Emmy’s stone goes straight down and splashes right into the water without bouncing. Max throws his stone, and it skips across the top of the water. ‘’Whoopee,’’ says Max. Now this is his favorite game ever. He looks at his bouncing stone and then winks at Emmy and says, ‘’Skipping stones---that’s what boys do best!’’ The Sky at Cassie Corner It’s a beautiful day in Dragon Land, a perfect day for lying in the grass and watching the day be beautiful. Cassie and Ord are playing a game with Wheezie, Zak, and the beautiful sky. ‘’Do you see that cloud way up there?’’ says Ord. ‘’What do you think it looks like?’’ ‘’The big cloudy cloud up there?’’ asks Cassie. ‘’Yes,’’ says Ord. ‘’I think it looks very much like a puffy dog.’’ Zak frowns and says, ‘’I think that cloud looks like, well, like a cloud.’’ ‘’Looks like rain to me,’’ says Wheezie. ‘’It looks like a big, yummy potato container to me,’’ says Cassie. When Ord looks around, Cassie is skipping off toward home. Cassie looks over her shoulder and says, ‘’And now it looks like lunchtime!’’ ‘’We should all go inside on such a blustery day,’’ says Zak as the wind blows his long, floppy ears back and forth, this way and that. But Big Bird has a better idea. He shakes Zak’s dish tub until bubbles are everywhere. ‘’Now, everybody pick their favorite bubble,’’ says Big Bird. ‘’Follow it wherever it goes. The one who picks the longest-lasting bubble is the Best Bubble Buddy.’’ Cassie, Big Bird, and Quetzal pick bubbles that pop in a hurry. But Zak’s fast and twirly bubble keeps going up, up, up, so Zak jumps up, up, up! Zak’s bubble wins! But then Zak falls down, down, down into the bubbly tub. Zak is all wet, but he laughs and says, ‘’You’re right, Big Bird. Windy days can be winderful.’’ Angels in the Snow One wintry day, Ord, Cassie, and Big Bird are looking for tracks in the snow. Suddenly, Ord starts to shiver, and it is not because he is cold. ‘’C-C-Cassie! It’s a giant d-d-dog’s giant f-f-footprint!’’ Big Bird laughs. ‘’I made that mark in the snow,’’ he says. ‘’It’s an angel. Watch me.’’ Big Bird lies in the snow and moves his arms and legs up and down. ‘’You try,’’ he says to his friends. Ord is worried that he’s too big to make an angel. But when he tries, Ord’s angel is perfect, with tiny wings. A big and puffy angel comes out of Cassie. Big Bird smiles. ‘’See, anyone can make an angel in the snow!’’